My Poison
by YumiStar
Summary: OMG! FINAL FANTASY 8 FIC! I LISTEN TO VOCALOID TOO MUCH! :D


**What is this? WHAT IS THIS!? THIS ISN'T ME! THIS ISN'T WHAT I DO! D:  
DAMN YOU SEIFERxSQUALL! YOUR JUST AS FREAKIN' HOT AS LEONxCLOUD!!!!! DX**

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Final Fantasy 8. Only the plot...kinda. 18 centery-ish...I think._

**WARNINGS:** _OOC!Lion and BoyxBoy relationships..._

**Edit: **_I hopefully fixed some spelling errors..._

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-This is a line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

_**My Poison**_

**Seifer's POV**

Ah, there he is. The person who has captivated my interests. With his short chocolate brown locks and feminine looks. Who could not love this man? A fool, that's who. I have been wanting him for myself for a very long...longer than I would like.

The boy is a famous one, that he is. He is quite talented with the violin. That exactly what this entire party is about. Honoring him and his skill. I want to talk to him, though that cursed general's daughter, Rinoa, is my obstacle. I rather not make a scene when I don't need to. Though, by the looks of it, he dosen't like it much either.

I smirk to myself.

....

Oh, he's looked this way. And do a see a bit of blush on his cheeks?

**Squall's POV**

Oh no....Rinoa's talking to me again for the millionth time. I don't even care what happened to her yesterday...Oh, thank gods, she's leaving. I've only wanted to talk to one person that one night....And, I think he's wanted to the same.

I look towards where Seifer Almalsy was standing...watching me.

Do I see a look of want in his eyes? I'm a little embarrassed...but...I walk towards him anyway...

**Normal POV**

Squall Leonheart walks towards possibly the only person he should never associate with the entire world. Seifer Almalsy was suspected of being a murderer 10 years ago, when his master was suddenly killed by being poisoned. Seifer was excellent with those kinds of things back then, and even now. Though, they police could never prove that he did it, and had to close the case. And since Seifer was the only person his master has known, all of his multi-millions where left to him.

Now standing before the supposed murderer, Squall extended his hand.

"Good evening sir," he politely greeted,"I couldn't help but notice that you're here alone..."

"Dosen't suprise me" Seifer replied,shaking Squall's hand "Not many people want to hang around a murderer, not that I am"

"I don't think you are either," said Squall, smiling at him, "You seem too nice to do that sort of thing"

"Don't judge books by there covers, " Seifer replied smirking.

Squall blushed a bit.

"Oh, um...okay" he said, while looking away.

They both continue to talk the rest of the evening.

**_Staring back at you,  
Staring back at me,  
Inside of our own closed off world;_**

**_Acting oblivious,  
But yet we both pretend,  
That our intoxication might be sensed;_**

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-This is a line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**Seifer's POV**

It seems Squall doesn't consider me a threat. How foolishly delightful.

I'm currently walking towards his estate that which he lives in. And a fine estate it is. I knock on the door, the door opening to a servant of his. She has short brown hair that curls upwards at the ends.

I smile at her, and calmly ask, "Is Squall in right now?"

She looks at me skeptically, probably knowing the rumors that float around, and replied, "Yes he's in. What business do you have with My master?"

"He just wanted to meet me today. Is that so wrong?" I said, giving her a partially evil look with my smirking.

"Selphie, what is the problem?" Ahhh, speak of the Devil.

"Oh, nothing Master Leonheart" replied the girl now known as Selphie,"There is person here to see you..."

He looked towards me and smiled, "Good Day, Seifer."

"Good Day, Squall" I replied. I might as well be civil, since he invited me and all...

"I'm, uh, glade you could make it..."he tells me while blushing.

I feel a strange tug at my heart. I've never felt like this before...

**_As time passed by,  
I feel that my heart,  
Must keep hidden,  
So I may approach;_**

"Please, come in" said Squall, moving to the door more,"I think we'll be more comfortable in the foyer"

I just smirk my smirk, and try to ignore the strange feeling inside of me.

_**I heave a sigh,  
Because around you,  
I feel far from myself;**_

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-This is a line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**Normal POV**

A few weeks after the visit, a ball was held for Rinoa's birthday party. Her father, the general, asked Squall to perform at the party as gift to Rinoa. Since was the general asking, and not the hyper Rinoa, he decided it was alright, though he couldn't stay at the party long. He hasn't got much sleep, and wanted to catch up on it, so he would be fit for his work the next day.

What he neglected to tell the general was that his home was intruded by a not so un-invited vistor...

**[FLASHBACK]**

It was late at night, and everyone was asleep...except for a strange man dressed in all black. He was currently walking down the hallways of Squall Leonheart. When he reached a certain door, he quietly opened it, walking inside.

This was the bedroom of Squall Leonheart, who was currently sleeping soundly in his queen-sized bed. The man walked towards the bed, and brought a gloved hand towards the face, stroking it softly, and gently. Though, the touch was enough to disturb Squall from his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked where the figure was.

His eyes widen, and he was about to scream, after quickly scooting towards the wall, dressed in his silk pajamas. Though the man in black quickly covered Squall's mouth to muffle it. He then used his other hand to gently rub Squall's thighs, making Squall guiltly moaned quietly in pleasure. The man leaned in towards his face, a black mask covering his own, and whispered seductively in his ear:

_**In my ordinary love,my heart pounds,  
and I,  
Will set up my trap for you;**_

_**Even though I'm eagerly,  
After You;**_

_**I won't leave any trace;**_

Pulling away, along with his hand, the man brought a red rose from his coat, and handed it to Squall, who was blushing fiercely. He accepted the rose, and the man just merely smirked, and quickly left out the window.

**[END FLASHBACK]**

Back Rinoa's party, Squall was finishing up a sympathy for her. When he was done, everyone started to praise him of his wonderful talent, and he shyly said he wasn't that good. Though, in the back in the shadows, was the man he saw last night. He was a little shocked at seeing him here, but didn't saw anything.

After all, if the man wanted him dead...he would of don so last night...

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-This is a line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**Squall's POV**

I need to talk to someone. The man had visited me again last night, and left another rose. I'm sure the man isn't dangerous, but I think I should tell at least one person, just to be safe. That's why I invited Seifer over again. He seems like someone that I can trust.

I take another sip of my coffee, hoping to wake up a bit. Though, for some reason...my head feels a bit light-headed...and my eyes are getting quite droopy...maybe I'll just rest up for a quick bit. I lay my head on my arms, slowly closed my eyes...

...I think...someone just entered the room...

**Seifer's POV**

I smirk lightly to myself. Squall should of really listened to some of those rumors. I will admit that I know many things about poisons...but not the ones that kill you. No, I know more about ones that lull people to sleep. The old man I was with before simply died of a heart attack...though, since I know a thing or two about poisons, they decided to try and use that against me.

Obviously, it didn't work.

_**Things are not this clear,  
My words seem all sincere,  
And you begin letting your guard down;**_

_**There's something you should know,  
About this deep drug,  
You thought you could drink it down;**_

I quietly open the door to the dining room in which Squall has fallen asleep on the table. He's so beautiful when he's asleep. He looks even more like an angel. I slowly pet his head. He really should of listened to some of those rumors...

I gently pick him up, and head towards his room. I have already been there twice, leaving him roses in the process. Yes, that's right. I am the man in which he wanted to speak to me about. The on that he knows isn't dangerous, but thinks he should talk about.

How ironic.

_**Rusting from time,  
The chains fall apart,  
You run away,  
With no place to go;**_

_**The seconds,  
Echo by,  
The more you try to fight;**_

I some how manage to open the door, and head towards his bed.

_'Pooe lion angel'_ I thought to myself, _'I haven't let you get enough sleep lately, have I?'_

I place him on his bed, and place a gentle kiss on his forehead.

_'Have a nice rest, my little Angel...'_ I thought, _'You're going to need it for tonight...'_

**_Let me just say, inside of you; I see,  
Myself,  
Hiding in your memories;_**

**_To be linked with the scent of your sweat,  
I might,  
Merely be affected;_**

And I quietly left the room.

_**[Line-Line-Line-Line-This is a line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**_

**Squall's POV**

It's nighttime again.

I couldn't sleep. I don't see the point. I'm sure that that man is on his way here, to see him...

And admitly, I want to see him as well. I quietly sitting on my bed, waiting for him to show.

_'Who is he?'_ I think to myself, _'What does he want from me?'_

I'm suddenly jerked out of my thoughts when I hear the door creek open. I looked towards the door, and I see him standing there.

"You're awake..." he says, not at all surprised.

"Yes, I am..." I replied to him, "What do want exactly?"

The man slowly makes his way towards the bed, "What do you think I want?"

"I...I think you want me..." I reply, blushing a bit...

**Seifer's POV**

My angel really knows how to surprise me. He hit the nail of the head, alright.

I sit next to him on his bed, embracing him, holding him.

He doesn't fight back.

**_In my ordinary love, my heart pounds; and I,  
Will set up my trap for you,  
Even though I'm after you; all I hear;_**

"And what do you exactly want from me?" I asked him.

He slowly turns to me, looking at me with his beautiful blue-grey eyes.

"I...I want you, too..." he replied slowly to me.

_**"Please capture me"**_

I smirk, leaned down towards his face, and softly kissed him

**Normal POV**

They kissed for a bit, not caring about the world around them. Though, they had to part, so they couldn't air back into their lungs. Squall stared at the man again.

"Who are you?" he asks, "I want to know..."

The man was silent for a bit. Though, he reached for his mask, and slowly took it off. Squall gasps queitly to himself, seeing the face of Seifer.

"S-Seifer!?" he askes, quite shocked.

"That's right" he said, "I've fallen for you, Squall, My angel"

Squall blushes a bit more, "Why didn't you tell me you liked me?"

"Because I thought you would just turn me down" replied Seifer, truthfully.

Squall kissed Seifer again, and we he pulled back he said, "Never"

Seifer smiled this time, and brought Squall towards him to give him the most passionate kiss he could muster. Squall return the same vigor.

_**Let me just say, inside of you, I see myself,  
Hiding in your memories;**_

_**To be linked with the scent of your sweat,  
I might merely be affected.**_

They both layed down in Squall's bed, cuddled to each other, asleep, and with a smile on their faces.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-This is a line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**...R&R if you want...**

**...Song by VOCALOID KAITO...Called Cantarella....**

**ARGH! THIS ISN'T ME! DX**


End file.
